justanotherdayinfreddyfandomcom-20200214-history
Lockjaw
Were you looking for one of Lockjaw's counterparts: Golden Lockjaw, Shadow Lockjaw, Shadow Golden Lockjaw, Hybrid Lockjaw, or Hybrid Golden Lockjaw? TRTF (classic) = Lockjaw (also known as Frank Burt) is one of the animatronics from throughout The Return to Freddy's series. In this classic game, Lockjaw himself does not appear in the game. However, the Nightmare Fuel menu from The Return to Freddy's 4 claims that he appeared in the classic version. Some speculated the Shadow Puppet is Lockjaw because Nightmare Fuel eventually said that the child that possessed Lockjaw once possessed the Puppet. |-|TRTF2 = In The Return to Freddy's 2, Lockjaw makes a first appearance. This time, he appears as just a minor hallucination. Appearance Lockjaw is an human animatronic. He has a plain blue shirt and dark blue jeans. His hands are white. He appears to wear a hat of sorts. He has red cheeks and eyelids. He has glowing blue eyes. he seems to be made of wood. Behavior Throughout the game, there seems to be hallucinations that appear, with Lockjaw and Shadow Golden Lockjaw. Shortly after, a scream would occur when the hallucination stops. Trivia *Lockjaw's body would rarely be in the Parts/Service room, sitting in Sugar's position. **The way he acts like this looks similar to Shadow Freddy from Five Nights at Freddy's 2 |-|TRTF3= Lockjaw is the main antagonist of The Return to Freddy's 3. Appearance Lockjaw is very damaged in this game. There are a lot of holes and wires poking from him. He appears to be green because of the lighting. One can see the remains of an human child in his head and his neck. His mouth appears to be always open. Behavior Lockjaw wanders around the pizzeria. He will attempt to get to the office. One has to use camera doors to stop him from reaching the office. When Lockjaw is in the office hallway, there is no way to lure him off. Lockjaw can be seen in CAM 3, CAM 10 and CAM 9. Unlike the other animatronics, one can see what he is seeing in the View Animatronic mode. Trivia *BFP/Poniator had Nightmares from Lockjaw. *While he is in the Office hallway, he appears Yellow. |-|TRTF4= Lockjaw is, again, the main antagonist of The Return to Freddy's 4. Appearance Lockjaw seems very different in this game, but he's actually less damaged. While his feet are exposed and a lot of wires are poking around, there isn't as much rips and the child remains appear to be gone. His hat is bigger. Just like the other animatronics, his head is floating and his shoulders are exposed. He is skinnier and his mouth isn't always open. His head is more cylindrical than before. Behavior Lockjaw starts in CAM 11. He then goes to CAM 10. He proceeds to appear in CAM 8 and CAM 7. He skips CAM 5 to go to CAM 3. After that, the animatronic moves to CAM 9. Lockjaw then walks oddly in front of the office, then enters the office twitching. When seen in the office view, one must use the smoke unlike what one may be led to think. Trivia *Lockjaw and Freddy Fazbear are the only characters that are immune to the locker. |-|TRTF:R = From the sneak peek image in PoniatorFilms/Tyler's Deviantart page, it has confirmed that the original Lockjaw will return in The Return to Freddy's: Reboot. |-|Gallery= The Return to Freddy's 3 TRtF 3.jpeg|Lockjaw on The Return to Freddy's 3's Title Screen. The Return to Freddy's 4 Lockjawcam11trtf4.png|Lockjaw in The Return to Freddy's 4's CAM 11. Lockjaw 4 in office.jpeg|Lockjaw in The Return to Freddy's 4's Office. Misc Secret Lockjaw Shadow Golden Lockjaw.jpeg|Lockjaw And Shadow Golden Lockjaw in TRTF:SR Hybrid Lockjaw New I'm Sorry.jpeg|Lockjaw as Seen in the Teaser for TRTF:R. Commonly mistaken for a 3rd look for Hybrid lockjaw Category:Characters Category:Non-canon characters Category:Animatronics Category:Males